Conventional room conferencing systems provide for the display and discussion of documents by participants in the conference. However, the interaction of participants with the contents of the documents is often not tracked in ways meaningful to analysis of the conference dynamics. Documents generate interactions between participants and the documents, and among the participants themselves. Tracking these interactions can be valuable to understanding conference efficiency and group dynamics.